


Заряжай!

by RockerGirl79



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockerGirl79/pseuds/RockerGirl79
Summary: - Нет,- качает головой он.- Не-а, нет. В последний раз, когда тебя нашпиговали аконитом, понадобилась пила для костей.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reload](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945282) by [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress). 



\- Они не поверят мне, если не докажу, что я не заодно с Арджентами,- говорит Дерек. И то, что в его словах есть смысл, совершенно не означает, что Стайлз, мать вашу, обязан с ним согласиться.

Стайлз стискивает зубы и дрожит всем телом.  
\- Нет,- качает головой он.- Не-а, нет. В последний раз, когда тебя нашпиговали аконитом, понадобилась пила для костей.

Дерек тяжело вздыхает, словно Стайлз – худший из худших:  
\- Я не прошу тебя отпиливать мне конечности в данном случае…

\- Нет. Ты просишь выстрелить в тебя,- ворчит парень, надувшись на весь белый свет.- И это не…

Их спор прерывает выстрел, а Дерек мычит, сраженный пулей. Стайлз так резко разворачивается, что едва не падает на задницу.

\- Удивительно, насколько я близок катарсису,- говорит его отец, опуская ружье. 

\- Папа!- изумленно произносит Стайлз.

\- Что?- пожимает плечами шериф.- Парень хотел, чтобы его подстрелили. Я помог.

Взгляд Стайлза опускается на оружие:  
\- В данный момент, ты перезаряжаешь.

Его отец улыбается:  
\- Я могу помочь еще?


End file.
